


Bench on the Hill

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco was Vibe, the one who'd destroyed Harrison's roof and the front of S.T.A.R. Labs, but that wasn't like Cisco at all, and Hartley had to talk to him
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Bench on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Writer's Month Day 20- Loss
> 
> A while ago agentmarymargaretskitz and I were talking about a Hartmon role reversal, so here is a tiny bit of a Cisco and Hartley role reversal.

Cisco was exactly where Dante had told Hartley to check. Sitting on a bench near the second bus stop in Granite Peak, looking out across the whole city.

He was close enough to the edge Hartley could read who the bench was dedicated to.

“The Flash is looking for you,” he said. “Stop you before you commit any more property damage.”

“I already got what I wanted,” Cisco said.

“Did you?”

“He admitted I told him the accelerator was faulty. That it could have all been avoided if he’d just listened to me.”

“And he didn’t tell the police anything about you. He said it was the least he could do.”

“He could travel back in time and listen to me.”

“Cisco-”

“Armando went that night because I told him why I was fired, even though I shouldn’t have because of all the confidentiality agreements. He was going to talk to Doctor Wells and he never came home. I shouldn’t have told him.”

“He wouldn’t blame you.”

“I see him die all the time. Just being sucked into an endless blue. These powers, I see so much and so little makes sense and my head hurts so much, and I see my brother die over and over and I should have been there that night, not him.”

“I’m really sorry, Cisco.”

“You got hurt. I saw you too. The accelerator blew and you were right next to it and you got hurt.”

“Concussion and tinnitus. I’ve got hearing aids, I’m fine now.”

“Ronnie was inside.”

“He was.”

“He isn’t dead.”

“Caitlin’s seen him. He’s a metahuman too, but we can’t find him.”

“You have to tell the Flash to look for Martin Stein instead. They’ve met before. They sat next to each other on the train.”

“You know who the Flash is.”

“Barry Allen is the only person affected that night Wells offered his help to, and now S.T.A.R. Labs are working with the Flash. And I’ve seen him. So many versions of him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I.”

“We can help you.”

“I destroyed Wells’ roof and the front of S.T.A.R. Labs. He won’t want to help me. My powers are dangerous.”

“It only took a few seconds for the Flash to get his speed back. Cisco-”

“I hope you find Ronnie. You’ll find a way to find me if you need my help.”

“Cisco, we can fix this.”

“Not this time. He didn’t listen and now my brother’s gone. I’m not going to keep looking for revenge. It doesn’t help. But I can’t forgive him for this.”

“I understand. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. And you should visit Dante. He’s really worried about you.”

“Maybe later.”

“You picked a good spot for his bench. Why don’t you tell me about the things you can see? Maybe I can help you understand.”

“Okay.”


End file.
